1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wireless communications systems. More particularly, the preferred embodiment of the invention concerns a multiple mode communications system, including special handsets designed to operate with standard analog or digital protocols when within the coverage of a standard cellular radiotelephone network, and to automatically switch to an enhanced cordless mode that operates with unique protocols when within the coverage area provided by independent, low power pico cells that are connected to the wireline telephone network. Pico cells are provided at customer selected locations to cooperate with a framework of overlay cells that operate independently of the cells of the cellular network.
This overlay cell framework allows the service provider to exercise complete control over the operation of each special handset and the pico cell system by means of service control units and host stations. The standard cellular system can be further enhanced by the addition of zone identifier overhead messages which are ignored by standard handsets but interpreted by the special handsets to inform those customers continuously of the special handset's current operating mode.
2. Description of Related Art
There has long been a recognized need for ubiquitous telecommunications services wherein each customer is assigned a personal service number and provided with suitable equipment which will permit the customer to have two-way communication capability (i.e., the ability to make and receive calls) regardless of the customer's changing location.
Systems that extend beyond traditional wireline telephone service have been developed in order to more closely achieve this capability from a technical perspective. For example, recent innovations in paging, standard cordless within the home telephone service, cellular telephone service and personal communications systems are well known. The designs of such systems all comprise efforts to cost effectively satisfy the need for ultimate ubiquitous service. However, each system has well recognized technical and cost disadvantages which cause it to fall short of providing ubiquitous telecommunications service.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an improved communications system that comes closer to providing ubiquitous communications service to customers than existing systems.
3. Related Patents
The following U.S. Patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention were issued to Robert G. Zicker et. al. and are related to this invention to the extent that they relate generally to improvements in telecommunications systems or service:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title ______________________________________ 5,046,082 Remote Accessing System for Cellular Telephones 5,144,649 Cellular Radiotelephone Credit Card Paystation Method 5,159,625 Method of Selecting the Cellular System with Which a Cellular Mobile Radiotelephone Communicates 5,220,593 Cellular Radiotelephone Credit Card Paystation Method 5,247,564 Adaptive Vehicle Alarm Detection and Reporting System 5,247,160 Method for Transmitting Credit Card Information for a Group of Passengers ______________________________________